creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Grey
(This is a real story.) 1 Hello. My name, is Trent Wade. I am 18, and I believe in the paranormal. I hope that after reading this, you will too. The paranormal is not what people imagine it to be. Sure, there are some evil spirits, but most spirits are just there, because they have to fix something they did in their life. But that's another subject, let me get into my story. It was a year ago. October 2012, I don't remember the day. My best friend and I had just gotten out of school, as currently I am graduated. My best friend, Rob, is the typical younger-brother kinda best friend. We're really close. So, we got out of school. Usually, we'd hang out around my house, which is a 30 min. walk from school. That is, when we take the long way. We also took another way, in which we had to cut through a little forest, and a cemetery. We had taken the path a couple of times, but this time, it was different. The day was a normal fall day. Cloudy skies, cold ambient. We got to the cemetery, and everything was normal. We headed toward the cemetery gate. All of the sudden, Rob sprinted away. I didn't know why he did, until I caught up to him. On top of a toppled over grave, a few feet in front of the cemetery, lay a mask. The mask was shaped in the form of a human skull, but it was plated with a dull metal-looking material. Three feathers hung from the skull's left temple, and its teeth were black. Not painted black though, they look like the rotten teeth you see in the photos dentists showed you when you were a kid. Rob and I stared for a good couple of minutes, until I instinctively reached out to touch it. As soon as I touched the mask, I heard a low growl to my left. Rob gasped, and I turned around. On top of another toppled grave, a dog stood. The dog was black, the same color of his eyes. It was of slender frame, but his teeth looked vicious enough to rip off a finger or two if needed. I'm not afraid of dogs, so I steadily held my hand out for him to sniff. The dog then snapped at my hand, missing it by a little. Rob ran, then I ran. Now, the cemetery is on a hill, and the dog was too fast for us to open the gate on time. Rob and I then had to jump from the ledge of the cemetery, into the sidewalk below. When we turned around, the dog was gone. Literally, gone. The dog wasn't fast enough to get out of sight so quickly. I then realized I had the mask in my hands the whole time. Rob and I were shit scared. We walked to my house as fast as we could. As soon as we got there, we smashed the mask with my titanium baseball bat, and threw the pieces away. 2 We soon came back to the cemetery, to investigate. This time, my friend Carlos came. We split up. Rob and I soon bumped into each other. We thought it was hopeless, until we heard Carlos call us. We ran up to where he was, and were speechless. Some graves in the cemetery were elevated. Someone had opened a side of one, took the coffin out, and made a sort of one-man house. On top, the person had also written "Andrey has a new home." Carlos also noted that he looked through most graves, and that there wasn't any grave older than 1912. Why was that? There were so much questions to be answered. I then looked through the stuff. I found medical supplies, documents, clothing, sandbags, etc. I then dismissed the place as a hobo shelter, and we walked away. 3 A week later, we came back to check the cemetery out. This time, we felt lucky. The day was grey and wet, as it had just finished raining. I had yet another friend with me this time, and his name was Ernie. He's that typical paranormal self-claimed expert, so he happily accepted coming with us. I split up with Ernie, and we went to the cremation house. We checked our surroundings, and I immediately found something. It was a sort of machine part- I then put it in my pocket. My friends also found multiple parts, and the things is, they all fit together. We also found a note. In the front, someone had written LEAVE, and the back showed that it was a car wash ticket. I was bothered by all these odd artifacts, but felt satisfied anyways, as I had found evidence. We walked from the cemetery. Before losing sight of it, I turned around to give it one more look. On top of the grave where the skull mask once was, stood a tall, elderly man. He had the same dog that attacked us next to him. He had grey hair, almost white grey eyes, and a black, leather trenchcoat with leather boots and grey pants. His grey eyes stared directly at me. I then shut my eyes, and opened them to see the man and the dog to have disappeared. 4 My friends and I soon put the machine together. It wasn't much. It was a bunch of metal and wires connected to a small screen on top that had numbers. Depending in which direction we moved, it would go up or down. A few days later, I brought the machine to school. And I yet again went to the cemetery. I noticed that as I got closer, the numbers went up fast. The machine then lead me straight to the mask grave. As soon as I layed my foot on it, the numbers shut off to 0. Then, the same man appeared right in front of my eyes. This time, his face was twisted beyond human shape, that you could barely even CALL it human. Darkness was where his eyes should've been, his jaw was twisted so much, it would stick out of his face. His hands were pretty much bones with bits of skin hanging. I tried to scream, but my body was unable to move at all. "SILENT." Those fucking grey eyes kept on staring at me. "SILENT." The man moved closer. The eyes.. "Don't make a sound." I blacked out. 5 I woke up. I looked at my watch. It had been around four hours since I blacked out. Everything was still blurry, and my ears were ringing. Finally, my vision cleared to show... That I wasn't in the cemetery. Well, not the normal cemetery. My watch said it was 4:44 in the afternoon, but it was pitch black. No lights from the nearby street, or anything. Scared, I curled up in a ball. What the hell was happening? I tried to find out where the gate was, and walked in that direction. But after walking for 10 minutes straight, I ended up nowhere. I just walked straight. Then... I found notes. They all had written one letter each. S I L E N T Once I got to T, I got to a fence. The fence had a hole on it. I crawled through, and found myself in the forest. I tried to run down to the street, but I wouldn't move much. I then heard a sound of leaves rustling. I didn't care anymore, I sprinted towards it. I then found... a ruined couch, with symbols scrabbled on it like someone had taken a big black coal and used it as a pencil. With my friends laying on it, their throats cut open. I turned around, I quickly saw the same man with the grey eyes. He came at me. I tried to run but it was hopeless. I hid behind a tree. I felt the man walk behind me. Then I tried to sneak, but then the dog appeared and bit my hand. I quickly made it stop and ran to the couch, sprinting as fast as I could, but the man caught up. I then blacked out again. When I woke up, I was in the cemetery. It was 4:45. Weeks passed. I never went back to the cemetery. Until one day, I walked by it. Sitting near the gate, sat a nun. I asked her the story of the cemetery. "Young man, this cemetery has been haunted since 1912." Prologue: Nothing else has happened to me. Notice this story is REAL. Nothing is exaggerated. No, I do not do drugs, I do not drink or anything. It just happened. I later met up with all my friends. They're all okay. Please send feedback of my story. -Trent Category:Diary/Journal Category:Demon/Devil Category:Reality